The Other Side
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: Sakura's a singer. Syaoran's an actor. From what Sakura knows, Syaoran's a player. From what Syaoran knows, Sakura's a person highly on drugs. So what happens when they're put together for the making of a movie?
1. Lead Actress

Famous singer Blossom was backstage, getting ready to walk up and sing. As soon as someone signaled her, she would go up. There's the signal! Blossom walked up onstage. The crowd went wild.

"Hello Seoul! Welcome to my concert! I hope you enjoy it!" Blossom cried before the music started.

I like the way you never sleep,

And the promises you never keep,

I like the way you say hello,

And make it sound like time to go.

I like the scar above your lip,

The way you let your feelings slip,

But they are never what you feel,

Oh so fake but so really real.

Don't you think it's weird,

Weirder than weird,

That's what you are,

That's what you are to be,

What I like about you is what you like about me,

Don't you think it's weird.

I like the rules that don't apply,

And make the good things pass you by,

Standing here without a plan,

That's why you're such a happy man.

Don't you think it's weird,

Weirder than weird,

That's what you are,

That's what you are to be,

What I like about you is what you like about me,

Don't you think it's 1,2,

I wanna make some changes,

I want my money back,

I wanna start up with you, yeah,

I wanna talk to strangers,

I wanna be with you,

But I just don't know,

Where or when.

That's what you are,

That's what you are to be,

What I like about you is what you like about me.

Don't you think it's weird,

Weirder than weird,

That's what you are,

That's what you are to be,

What I like about you is what you like about me.

Don't you think it's weird.

The crowd cheered and cheered. Whistles and hoots could be heard from many men, whose girlfriends elbowed them HARD in the stomach.

"Thank you everyone! For my next two songs, every girl out there, think about this." Blossom said.

Hiding away, losin' my day,

As if it doesn't really matter,

Sayin' goodbye, scared to say why,

Nothing can shatter our world,

I need some faith now,

Trust me somehow.

Why are we keeping our secrets,

Why are we hiding ourselves away,

Everywhere we can hide away,

I don't wanna fake it,

I wanna make you believe, what I say,

I won't let you, hide away, hide away, yea,

Where do we go, how do we know,

What we're ever really after,

Sometimes it's clear,

When you're hear,

Nothing can shatter our world,

I need some faith now,

To trust you somehow.

Why are we keeping our secrets,

Why are we hiding ourselves away,

Everywhere we can hide away,

I don't wanna fake it,

I wanna make you believe, what I say,

I won't let you, hide away,

Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losin',

Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm broken,

Turn around, look around, run around in circles,

Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away.

Why are we keeping our secrets,

Why are we hiding ourselves away,

Everywhere we can hide away,

I don't wanna fake it,

I wanna make you believe, what I say,

I won't let you, hide away, hide away,

Hiding away, losin' my day,

As if it doesn't really matter.

"Now, for my next song! Blossom said as she finished.

I'm an angel, I'm a devil, I am sometimes in between,

I'm as bad as it can get,

And good, as it can be,

Sometimes I'm a million colors,

Sometimes I'm black and white,

I am all extremes,

Try to figure me out, you never can,

There's so many things I am.

I am,

Special,

I am beautiful,

I am wonderful,

I'm powerful,

Unstoppable,

Sometimes I'm miserable,

Sometimes I'm pitiful,

But that's so typical, of all the things,

I am.

I am sometime filled with self-believe,

I'm haunted by self-doubt,

I've got all the answers,

I've got nothing figured out,

I like to be by myself,

I hate to be alone,

I'm up and I am down,

But that's part of the thrill,

Part of the plan,

Part of all of the things,

I am.

I am,

Special,

I am beautiful,

I am wonderful,

I'm powerful,

Unstoppable,

Sometimes I'm miserable,

Sometimes I'm pitiful,

But that's so typical of all the things,

I am.

I'm a million contradictions,

Sometimes I make no sense,

Sometimes I'm perfect,

Sometimes I'm a mess,

Sometimes I'm not sure who I am.

I am,

Special,

I am beautiful,

I am wonderful,

I'm powerful,

Unstoppable,

Sometimes I'm miserable,

Sometimes I'm pitiful,

But that's so typical of all the things,

I am.

I am,

Special,

I am beautiful,

I am wonderful,

I'm powerful,

Unstoppable,

Sometimes I'm miserable,

Sometimes I'm pitiful,

But that's so typical of all the things,

I am.

Sometimes I'm miserable,

Sometimes I'm pitiful,

But that's so typical of all the things,

I am.

"Go Blossom! Go Blossom! Go Blossom!" The crowd cheered repeatedly.

* * *

An hour and a half later 

"Thank you my lovely fans, thank you! The concert's over and I must get going!" Blossom called as she ran to the back of her van, got in, shut the doors and sped off into the dark Korea night. (A/n: Seoul is a place in Korea, if you didn't know and is confused.)

Once she was in the van, 24 year old, Sakura Kinomoto took off her blonde wig and brown contact lens.

"Whew, tonight was a tough night, wasn't it, Tomoyo?" Sakura said to Tomoyo, her costume designer, best friend, cousin and host.

"It sure was, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied while checking her email on her laptop.

"Sakura, you won't believe this! These people from a movie making studio want you to star as the lead actress in their movie!" Tomoyo cried with glee.

"Are you serious? What's the movie about?" Sakura asked.

"It's about a guy, who has to find a wife, so he has his cousin pick a random one from a stack of files. They get married 6 weeks after his 23rd birthday. The problem is, he and his wife hate each other. Can they work out their differences and live together happily? Or will they live in hell?" Tomoyo read.

"Hmm. Sounds like good to me. Tell them I said yes. By the way, who'm I working with?"

"S-Syaoran Li" Tomoyo barely said aloud. Sakura, who had been drinking Sprite, spat it out.

"Say what?"

* * *

Well, good beginning? I know, kinda pointless but I had to start it somehow! 1087 words!

Sakura-tenshii


	2. Stolen

I'm back! Sorry for the long update!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything of the songs I've used.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah. Why do you have such a grudge against him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have known you all my life. But while you moved to England for two years when we were seven, Syaoran Li moved across the street from me. Because his mom was a business woman, working for their business called Li Corp. or whatever, he would have to come to my house every day except the weekends from after school to six. In front of my mom, he was an angel, but when we were alone, he-he-" Sakura was in tears by now.

"He what, Saku-chan? What did he do?" Tomoyo inquired.

"He stole my first kiss." Sakura barely managed to whisper.

"He WHAT?" Tomoyo screamed, apparently outraged.

"Your first kiss is supposed to be with someone you love or you have to be willing to give it away! What the hell was he THINKING? Tell me what happened, with every single little detail."

"Well, it went like this…"

Flashback 

"_Sakura, honey, I'm going to the store for a few minutes to pick up the ingredients for a cake. You and Syaoran get along okay? Touya's upstairs and dad's coming home in twenty minutes." Nadeshiko said before rushing out the front door leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the living room. Sakura turned to Syaoran._

"_Go play your games. Since my mom's gone, I don't have to be around you anymore. Helloooooooooo? Anyone in there? Li?" said Sakura, her face now only a few centimeters from Syaoran's face._

_Syaoran POV_

'_Thank god, Nadeshiko went. Now I'm alone with my Sakura. Oh wait, her stupid older brother's upstairs in his room. Peh! I don't care. Man her lips are pretty. I think I want to… to kiss them. Her face is only a few centimeters from mine… ahh, what the heck.'_

_Normal POV_

_Chuu._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Sakura screamed. Touya who was upstairs listening to "Since You've Been Gone" By Kelly Clarkson, upon hearing his baby sister scream had his overprotective older brother senses kick in and rushed down to see the Chinese gaki on the couch and Sakura on the carpet with tears in her eyes._

"_Alright, Chinese gaki, what did you do to my imouto?" Touya questioned in a dangerous voice while giving Syaoran a death glare so deathly that if looks could kill, Syaoran would be dead._

"_W-w-well I-I-I j-jus-" Syaoran stammered._

"_We were just acting out a scene for a play that we're doing in class." Sakura answered calmly. Touya was still give Syaoran dagger death glares with five big anime veins while Syaoran dagger death glared beck. Sakura sweatdropped._

"_ONII-CHAN! DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID THAT WE WERE JUST ACTING A SCENE OUT FROM A PLAY WE'RE DOING IN CLASS!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. Touya's head snapped in her direction as her sweatdropped._

"_Fine." He grunted before trudging upstairs. Once the door clicked Sakura turned to Syaoran with the most evilest death glare ever given that Syaoran's head would have fallen off. (a/n: poor little guy. Getting death glares in less than five minutes)_

"_You. What on earth were you thinking? Have you realized that you just stole my first kiss? It may not have been _your_ first, judging by the fact that you make girls go crazy even though you're only seven but I'm not like you! I'm also not like those weirdo girls who love kissing so, in other words, GET OUT! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth before opening the door pushing Syaoran out and throwing his backpack after him._

"_Since it's almost six, I'd advise you leave before I set my Onii-chan on you. Besides you can have your servants take care of you so NEVER I repeat NEVER come back! Just tell your mom that you decided to train harder for your stupid clan thingy or whatever. I don't care." _

_SLAM! The door slammed shut. Sakura leaned against it and slid till she was sitting down._

_:sigh: 'Thank god he's gone.'_

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah_

_Next to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

End Flashback 

"Wow. Aw, Sakura-chan I feel so sorry for you. Want a hug?" Sakura nodded as she tightly embraced her best friend. They spent the ride to the hotel in silence.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom when suddenly her door burst open with a bang and Tomoyo ran in and jumped on her bed.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing waking me up so early at :she looks at the alarm clock: 6:56 am?" asked a very groggy Sakura.

"I just checked your email for you and the director says that he wants you at their meeting today at 10:30!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Sakura bolted out of bed, suddenly very wide awake.

"Are you serious? We gotta hurry. It takes two hours (a/n: just guessing) to get to Japan! And we have to book flights too!" panicked Sakura who was jumping about trying to get everything packed. Tomoyo just sweatdropped.

"Sakura, don't worry. I called to have a private jet to get us in Japan in no time! But you're right. The jet gets here in ten minutes so we gotta hustle!"

"Ten minutes! HOE!" Sakura moaned, speeding up.

* * *

Sakura just finished taking the shortest shower in her life and looked at her alarm clock. 'Oh, shit! It's ten already! Gotta hurry!' She put her hair in a towel wrap, grabbed a robe and ran inside her walk-in closet. Sakura quickly chose two thin dresses. One was light pink, almost transparent decorated with white rose petals scattered across the whole thing with a left shoulder-strap and with the bottom right side cut longer than the left side. The other dress was red with glitter and a right shoulder-strap and the bottom left side cut longer than the right side. Sakura first put on the red dress, then the pink one over it. Because the pink one's almost transparent, you could see the red one through it. (a/n: it you don't get it. Email me at s a k u r a t e n s h i i 6 6 4 4 5 4 at y a h o o dot com. Don't mind the spaces) To go with that had a silk shawl that was light pink on one side and red on the other, red sandal stilettos with two straps joining together and in the middle a red rose, burgundy eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, light pink watermelon lipgloss, a pair of ruby earrings and a shiny red handbag. She left her waist-length hair down curled.

By the time she finished, Sakura looked amazing! Tomoyo, who was still hanging around at Sakura's house and watching tv screamed when Sakura showed her.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sakura, where'd you learn to dress like that! I must get a picture!" Tomoyo shouted while taking seventeen snapshots on Sakura.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan, the courtesy of my fashion sense goes to you. After all those years, I must have picked up SOMETHING, right? Well, gotta go! See you later! We can go shopping!" Sakura called, rushing out the door.

* * *

'Come on, hurry up.' Sakura thought as she reached a red light. On her right was an old man who was picking his nose. (a/n: sorry, just had to put that in) On her left was a very sexy guy in his twenties with dark chocolate brown hair and amber eyes with just a hint of gold wearing a dark green t-shirt that showed his strong muscles through and dark denim jeans. 'damn is he sexy!' The guy winked at her and she licked her lips at him. The light turned green. Sakura passed the hottie a card.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Damn, a red light! I never make it to the meeting in time! Mm-mm! I just made my day! There's this really hot chick with auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is so hot I just gotta wink at her. So I did. She licked her lips in return. Man, does she know hoe to turn me on! The light turned green, she gave me a card before speeding off. Oh, shit! My light's green too! Gotta go before I'm late to the meeting!

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura

'Phew! I made it in time.' Sakura thought as she went inside the building.

Syaoran

* * *

'God, I love you right now. I made it in time!' Syaoran thought as he looked at the card.

Call me: (835) 489- 8420 it read with a kiss mark.

'What a way to start my day!' He thought while pumping a fist in the air and practically dancing in the doors of the room. There, her saw the chick he met earlier. She was facing away from him so she didn't know he's there.

Normal POV

* * *

"Ah! Good, you're here Syaoran! Here's Sakura Kinomoto, your partner. Miss Kinomoto, please turn around and meet him." Said the director.

'Here goes nothing.' Sakura turned around and came face to face with the hottie she met earlier.

"That's Sakura Kinomoto/ Syaoran Li?" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time, clearly shocked.

* * *

HAHAHA! I finally update and I left you with another suspenseful ending! I just love to do that! 1596 words…………………………

Sakura-tenshii


	3. Onegai Shimasu

To all my readers and reviewers out there, I'm so sorry! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO braindead for this story! Aiyaiyai. I can't think of ANYTHING! So if you would _please_ be soooooooooo kind as to give me ideas, I will appreciate it very much. I'll even give you credit and let you be a guest star! So pleeeeeeeeeease help!

I'm begging you guys on my _knees_! ONEGAI SHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASU!

Lub,

Kiari


End file.
